


Fight Me Greek Style

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, Prank Wars, rival frats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Oikawa's "clumsiness" causes a prank war, Kenma is easily bribed, sexy car washes are used to fund pranks, and midterms are grounds for truce. Oh, and there's a cat. </p>
<p>Or: Oikawa and Kuroo are presidents of rival fraternities and start a war that won't stop just because they start dating halfway through. They play to win, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me Greek Style

“Three years of college and we’re finally here. President and vice president of Beta Kappa.” Oikawa said proudly as he walked into the frat house, bags in hand from summer break, and grin on his face. 

“I can’t believe I let you keep me here for our entire college experience,” Iwaizumi sighed. He didn’t really mind it though. He was sure the friends he’d made over the last three years from their fraternity would likely stay with him past this last year of university life.

“I can’t believe you can’t believe.” Oikawa replied before stepping inside, where he saw many of the other members standing around. “Listen up, men!” He said loudly, gaining all of their attention. “We can do all of our catching up with each other tonight. Right now, we’ve got to set up. Because we are going to be throwing the best start of semester party, and we’ve only got a few hours to get ready.”

Cheers echoed around the room, and Iwaizumi waited until they quieted down to speak up, “Isn’t Gamma Delta holding a party tonight too?”

Oikawa’s grin turned into a smirk. “They are. Who wants to help me steal their beer tonight?” He said in reply.

Hanamaki was the first to volunteer, his smirk mirroring Oikawa’s. Iwaizumi’s face fell as a sense of dread fell over him. “This isn’t gonna end well.”

“Sure it will! They’ll run out of beer, and we’ll have more beer than we paid for.” Oikawa patted Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Now, I’m gonna put my stuff away, and then I’ll be handing out preparation assignments.” He announced before taking his bags upstairs.

* * *

“Makki, we’re supposed to be taking the beer, not drinking it.” Oikawa said as he put another pack in the bag they’d brought with them.

“But the beer’s great!” Hanamaki replied, downing half a bottle with one hand, and helping Oikawa stash the rest of the beer with his other hand.

“I know right? That’s why we got it,” came a voice directly behind Hanamaki, sounding far too pleasant to mean anything good.

Oikawa grimaced as he recognized the voice. “Tetsu-chan, I hear you got promoted to president this semester.” He said, voice equally pleasant as he plastered on a smile and turned around.

“Sure did. Heard the same thing about you, though it doesn’t look like you’re off to a great start if you’re ditching your own party for mine.”

“Know your enemy and all that.” Oikawa said flippantly. “I left Iwa-chan in charge at Beta Kappa until I get back. Where’s your better half?”

“Hey hey hey, I hear someone mentioning me.” Bokuto walked over and threw an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders. “Heya, Oikawa. Something we can help you with?”

“Nah, I think I’m good. Pretty capable of helping myself, and if I do need anything, I’ve got Makki here.”

“Yeah, maybe he can help you put back all that beer you tried throwing in your bag. Y’know the whole one at a time rule,” Kuroo mused.

“Sure, sure, good plan, but you know, I really am just  _ so  _ clumsy sometimes.” Oikawa smiled sweetly as he let the bag fall to the floor, a shattering sound audible even over the thumping music.

Kuroo’s eyes widened marginally before his face turned back to the overly pleasant smile he’d had on, “Wow, you sure are, aren’t you? I never took you for the war type.”

Oikawa’s smile gained an edge to it. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about. I do hope you have enough beer to get through the party. It would be a shame if your guest had to come to my frat’s house.” He said before turning to walk away, Makki following close behind.

“Bro. Bro, that was such a waste of beer. I wouldn’t have done that to him.” Bokuto stared at the puddle forming around the bag on the floor sadly. “How are we getting them back?”

“It was gonna be a waste either way, apparently.” Kuroo stroked his chin in thought, “I’m thinking we start with something simple.” Kuroo smirked and turned to Bokuto, “How much gift wrap do you think we can get by next week?”

Bokuto raised his eyebrows before he grinned. “So much, bro. So much. I think we need to get some glitter too.”

“Yes. We’ll get the guys on it tomorrow. We’ll let them party for tonight.”

* * *

“I’m impressed.” Oikawa decided as he looked at his room, which looked much like all the other rooms in the house, to see that everything was gift wrapped and there was glitter everywhere. The celing fan was on, so Oikawa had a suspicion they had used the fan to spread the glitter. “But not impressed enough to let it slide.”

“I’m both impressed and gonna kill them,” Iwaizumi grit out through his teeth.

“That's illegal, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa chastised. “We’re actually going to do two things to retaliate. We’re getting ourselves a new member, and we’re going to acquire some new furniture.” Oikawa looked around. “Does anyone know where I could find a third year named Kenma?”

Hinata poked his head into Oikawa’s room, his hair covered in the same glitter the entire house was, “Kenma? He’s usually in the secluded private places like the park near here, or the quiet floor in the library. Why?”

“He's gonna be your new roommate, Chibi-chan.” Oikawa told him, turning on his heel to head to the park, running all of the information he knew about a Kenma through his head to come up with a solid plan. Because if Kuroo had never been able to get his best friend to join a frat, then Oikawa was probably going to have even more trouble convincing him to join a rival frat.

He found Kenma in the park, playing a hand held game, and sat on the bench Kenma was occupying. “Hey. I'm Oikawa Tooru.” He introduced with a wide smile.

Kenma paused his game for a second to give Oikawa a sideways glance before continuing his button mashing, “Hi.”

“You're Kenma-kun, right?” Oikawa asked pleasantly. “How do you feel about joining Beta Kappa?”

“I’m not interested,” Kenma mumbled, not looking away from his screen, and seemingly trying to block Oikawa out by closing in within himself.

“You sure? I've got this whole bribe planned out and everything. I can offer you three different things to join, along with the guarantee that you won't have to do any initiation or hazing stuff.”

That peaked Kenma’s interest, but still he didn’t turn to Oikawa, “What kind of bribes?”

Oikawa didn't seem at all bothered by Kenma’s refusal to look at him. “Well, for starters, I've got a friend of yours in my frat. Hinata Shouyou. His roommate from last semester graduated, so he needs someone else. I was thinking some random pledge, but I’d be happy to let you room with your friend.” Oikawa told him. “Second, I hear you like cats, and I was thinking of getting a house pet. We don't have anyone severely allergic, you could help me pick out a cat. And lastly, my buddy Matsun, his dad works for a company that develops video games. He can get your hands on new games before almost anyone else.”

Kenma’s fingers stopped abusing the buttons on his Vita, finally looking up at Oikawa, but he still kept his expression carefully neutral, “What games?”

Oikawa grinned at him and threw an arm around Kenma’s shoulders, knowing he’d already won.

* * *

Oikawa saw Kuroo on his walk to the Beta Kappa house with Kenma and winked at him. “I really liked my present, Tetsu-chan! The glitter was a nice touch.” He called.

Kuroo’s jaw dropped, composure completely forgotten, “Kenma, you traitor!”

Kenma simply shrugged, “He offered me video games, a cat, and a room with Shouyou.”

“But I’m your bestfriend! Kenma!” Kuroo cried out, “You didn’t even want to join my frat!”

“His offer was better.” Kenma didn’t deem it necessary to explain past that.

“Think of it this way, Tetsu-chan. When one door closes another one opens. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Oikawa said airily, leading Kenma away from Kuroo.

If Kuroo hadn’t already called it as war, he sure as hell was calling it now. Letting out a frustrated huff, he stormed back to his dorm, already running through ways of getting Oikawa back. His anger was only fueled when he came home to find every single door missing. Bedroom doors, bathroom doors, cabinet doors, all of them, gone. “Oh. Oh, he’s good.”

“Bro, look up.” Bokuto, who had also been standing outside looking at the house, pointed at their roof, which all of the doors were nailed too, and large blue spray paint letters designated it as the work of Oikawa’s frat.

Kuroo stared at their roof with a frown, “Hey Bo, tell the guys we’re gonna need shit tons of shaving cream, cups, and nails.”

“Care to share what we’re gonna do with all of that?” Bokuto asked.

“We’ll talk as we work,” he pointed towards the roof.

* * *

“Holy shit.” Was what woke Oikawa up two days later.

And when he opened his and Iwaizumi’s door he saw why. Cups. Cups of shaving cream lining the floor. Leaving his room would mean getting shaving cream everywhere, because there was no where to step without hitting a cup. A few of the frat members had already done that when they tried to leave their rooms without paying attention. And then when he looked towards the common room he saw that all of the furniture was on the ceiling.

“Well . . . At least it’s not something sticky or staining in the cups.” Oikawa decided as he looked at the shaving cream already on their floor. “Let’s start cleaning up. Someone needs to buy me a lot of fish. As many as you can, really. And plastic wrap. Kenma, you and I are getting a cat today, as promised, so we’ll try to save some fish for the cat.”

Iwaizumi groaned, already anticipating something much more troublesome than he’d want the frat to go through, “What are we gonna do with shit tons of fish?”

“Feed a cat. And prank Kuroo’s gang.” Oikawa declared.

* * *

Kenma, who was slightly irritated after having spent much more time cleaning up shaving cream than he’d ever wanted, scanned through the cats at the shop. Being surrounded by them did make him feel a little more at ease, even with Oikawa just a few steps behind him.

He stopped by a scruffy black cat with amber-golden eyes. “This one,” he declared, pointing at it.

“Looks like Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa waved a worker over, who opened up the cage for them, before he picked it up to look the cat in the eyes. It made a small mewing sound at him and his eyes immediately softened. He was sold as soon as the small cat started purring and sniffing Oikawa’s chin.  

“I like him,” Kenma said quietly as he gently rubbed the cat’s head.

“Well then, I guess our frat owns a cat now. I think we have to call him Tetsu though.” Oikawa said.

“That cat is actually a girl.” The worker said helpfully. 

“I’m still calling her Tetsu.” Oikawa said firmly.

“That might get confusing,” Kenma didn’t really have any objections to it though. The cat really did look like Kuroo.

“Nah, most people call him Kuroo, and I call him Tetsu-chan, so if she’s just Tetsu it should be fine.” Oikawa held out the cat to Kenma so that he could hold her while Oikawa carried and brought the cat supplies.

The cat nuzzled up to Kenma almost immediately, “I guess that’s fine then.”

* * *

Upon entering his dorm building, after a long set of classes, Kuroo immediately turned to walk straight out, holding his nose, “What the hell is that smell?”

“Fish. They plastic wrapped the beds, which they put fish under the mattresses of, but poked holes in the plastic so the smell would still get out. Apparently they did to same thing to the cars of anyone who has one.” Yaku said, also having taken refuge outside of the building.

“Fish,” Kuroo sighed, “Of course. Have you guys started cleaning up yet?”

Yaku grimaced. “Yeah, we’re working on it. I think it’s gonna take a while to get the smell out though. Some of the fish were rotting.”

“Great. I’m thinking we keep some of that plastic wrap, so don’t get rid of all of it.”

“Kuroo, it smells like fish. We don’t want it.”

“Yes we do,” Kuroo smiled.

“It can stay in your room then.” He said with a roll of his eyes, texting the people on cleanup duty that they needed to save some of the wrap.

“Bo and I can deal, it’s not gonna be there long.”

Bokuto let out a yelp from the other side of the yard. “I didn’t volunteer for fish plastic in my room!”

“It’ll be like a day, Bo, just deal!”

“But, bro, our room is the worst! There were fish guts in the underwear drawers! I don’t want fish plastic! Put it in Lev’s room!”

“ _ No.  _ I already have to room with him. There will be no plastic wrap reeking of fish in our room.” Yaku crossed his arms over his chest.

“If you don’t want it in our room for the night then you better hurry up. We can get them back today.”

“Done. Just tell me what to do.”

* * *

“You know, I’m okay with this.” Oikawa decided as he looked at their plastic wrapped clothes strewn around the courtyard of the campus.

“I never thought you’d enjoy smelling like fish, but considering your cologne I guess that makes sense,” Iwaizumi sighed as he picked up a bundle of plastic wrapped underwear.

“Oh, no. These are getting washed. So many times. It’s just not as bad as I thought it would be. But you know, pranks are getting expensive. We bought a lot of fish last time. I think it’s time to raise some money. We can finally put those arms of yours to use, Iwa-chan.”

“Alright,” Iwaizumi wouldn’t mind raising some money. His wallet had taken a great hit from all the pranks they’d been pulling, “By the way, I’m pretty sure those are your alien boxers the dean statue is wearing as a hat.”

“Good. That statue is boring.” Oikawa said loftily. “I might actually leave those there if I didn’t like them so much.”

* * *

Kuroo whistled as he walked up to the car wash, “Looks like you guys are getting some pretty good business. I can see why though.”

Oikawa grinned and waved at Kuroo just as Makki aimed a hose his way, causing his croptop and volleyball shorts to cling to him as they got soaked. “Prank wars are pricey. We’re just upping our income. We’re willing to get the fish smell out of your guys’ cars for just a slight price increase.” Oikawa replied after shaking some of the water out of his hair and throwing a soapy sponge at Makki.

Kuroo gave Oikawa an appreciative glance before quickly looking away, “No, I think we’re good with the fish smell.”

“Then why is Iwa-chan cleaning out one of Gamma Delta’s cars?” Oikawa asked with a smirk, pointing at a shirtless Iwaizumi and a guilty looking Terushima.

Kuroo sighed, Terushima was so weak. “Would you believe me if I just said that he is super gay for Iwaizumi?”

“Not even a little since I’ve seen him try to sneak into the sorority building a few times.” A few girls around them nodded since the sorority was the majority of their customers that day.

“He could be a raging bi. You don’t know that, I mean just  _ look _ at Iwaizumi,” Kuroo waved a finger at him.

“I know. I’ve seen him. I share a room with him. But you said super gay, not super bi. Besides, he came here and asked for someone to get the fish smell out, not for Iwa-chan specifically to do it. Your men are weak, Tetsu-chan.”

“Well  _ some _ of them are,” Kuroo muttered under his breath.

“Y’know, Kenma-kun’s been pretty great. I think him and Chibi-chan are going to start dating pretty soon. It’s so weird that he’s not with your frat though.” Oikawa mused as he started scrubbing a car’s hood, sure to bend over for the girls hanging around.

“Oh really? He’s had a thing for Chibi-chan for a while now, something I feel like you already knew, since he’s not a frat kinda guy _. _ It’s good to hear they’re getting somewhere.” Kuroo felt his lip twitch a bit, despite his forced smile.

“We actually managed to drag him out here today.” Oikawa pointed to where Kenma was holding up a sign advertising the car wash. He was the only one who opted for a tshirt instead of a tanktop, croptop, or just plain shirtless. He had been willing to get on board with the volleyball shorts though.

“Wow, he doesn’t look like he’s been able to get a good amount of sleep lately. It sure would be terrible to hear that your frat isn’t taking good care of him.” Which roughly translated to,  _ Kenma better be happy and healthy there or Kuroo would murder. _

“I think he was helping Chibi-chan study for an Econ test yesterday. He got an A.” Oikawa explained.

“Ah, that’s good to hear then.” Kuroo may have still been bitter about Kenma being - for lack of a better word - stolen from him, but he could only have so many complaints if he was doing fine. “By the way, I heard you guys used up all your laundry detergent, some of the guys from your frat asked us for some. It’d be shame if some of you still smelled like fish.”

“Well, we finally got it out. It's apparently easier to get out without actual fish involved.”

“Yeah, It’s a shame, but most of the fish you so  _ kindly _ gave us was put to use for something else,” Kuroo smirked.

“Oh?” Oikawa arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I think you’ll be grateful to find out later that we decided to give most of it back.” Kuroo had managed to find a place to store the fish to let them rot a bit more without anyone needing to smell them. It made it so much easier to have all the Beta Kappa members out of their dorm for the car wash that day.

Oikawa wrinkled his nose, but put on a smile anyway. “Well, I'm sure our new pet will love the extra fish.”

“Ah right, the cat. I don’t think it would enjoy much of it, but hey, your call.”

“Yeah probably not.” Oikawa agreed. The frat had really taken to the cat though, and Tetsu seemed to like everyone as well. She still seemed to like Kenma and Oikawa best though.

“I’m sure the birds are loving it though,” Kuroo shrugged, “But I guess you’ll find out about that later.” Kuroo pointed behind Oikawa towards a new car and another set of excited girls, “I think you have more customers.”

“Yep. Later, Tetsu-chan!” Oikawa waved.

Kuroo may have stuck around for a minute longer just to purely ogle Oikawa as he worked, before turning away to leave.  

* * *

“Tetsu! Tetsu!” Oikawa called as he walked around campus, looking for the cat. Someone had left the frat door open and she's wandered out to explore. So now the frat members who didn't have class were looking for the cat.

Kuroo turned towards the call of his name with a black cat in his arms, “Tooru? What’s up?”

“Dude, did you take my cat? What kind of prank is that?” Oikawa frowned.

“Well who the hell takes someone’s best friend as a prank?” Kuroo shot back, before registering what Oikawa had said, “Oh wait, this is  _ your _ cat?”

“Yeah, we’ve all been worried. Especially Kenma. Someone left the door open when you guys were putting fish in our house.” Oikawa shot him a look.

“Oh, whoops. I told them to just leave windows open. The little guy just came up to me and started nuzzling my feet.” Kuroo stroked the cat under it’s chin causing it to purr, “So, you named him Tetsu. How cute,” Kuroo teased.

“Her.” Oikawa corrected, pulling out his phone and texting the frat members that he found the cat.

“Still cute. Should I take away any meaning in the fact that you named her something so close to my name, or was that just a weird coincidence?”

“She looks like you. How do you know Kenma didn't name her? He's the one that picked her out after all.”

“‘Cause it’s not something Kenma would do,” he’d known Kenma for far too long to not know how Kenma would do things. Kuroo held the cat up to inspect her face, “You sure she looks like me? I don’t see it.”

“Fur color and eye color. All the fluff helps too.” Oikawa answered, pulling out his phone that he had just put away. “Face her this way. I'll show you a side by side picture.”

Kuroo turned Tetsu around and held her up just slightly over his chest, letting Oikawa take the picture and show it to him. “Huh. I guess she kinda does… only a bit though.”

Tetsu meowed, squirming a bit to try and get comfortable in Kuroo's arms again after the shift for the picture.

“If you were a cat this is what you would look like. She looks exactly like you, and I'm sending this to Kenma.” Oikawa said as he pressed a few buttons on his phone to do just that.

Kuroo readjusted Tetsu so that she sat comfortably in his arms again, “Good to know I’d be such a cute cat then,” he chuckled.

“Speaking of, am I getting my cat back anytime soon?”

“I don’t know, I think she likes me,” Kuroo joked as Tetsu snuggled herself into Kuroo’s arms.

“She likes everyone.” Oikawa told Kuroo. “So I guess she looks like you but her personality is better.”

“My personality is beautiful. I’m surprised she likes you, considering yours,” Kuroo shot back.

“I can't say I know what you're talking about. My personality is as beautiful as I am.” Oikawa said flippantly, giving Kuroo his most dazzling smile.

Kuroo snickered, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Sex and a comfy bed generally do that well enough for me.” Oikawa replied, trying to keep a straight face but failing after just a few seconds.

“Then it’s a shame to hear to hear that you haven’t been able to sleep well lately.”

“Oh? I've been sleeping plenty.” Oikawa winked. “After all, I'm not staying in my own room when it smells like fish. It's pretty easy to get other people to let me stay with them.” He looked at Kuroo through his lashes with a pout to demonstrate. “Tetsu-chan ruined my room, and it's just been really hard to sleep lately.”

“So what I’m hearing is that Iwaizumi should thank me for the fact that he can sleep without the sounds of you moaning,” Kuroo laughed.

“You don't deserve to hold Tetsu.” Oikawa decided, taking the cat from Kuroo. She started to make a protesting sound before realizing it was Oikawa and purring softly as she nuzzled his chest.

“I think she deemed me pretty worthy of holding her.”

“She'd let Ushiwaka-chan hold her if he wanted too. She's not picky.”

“You wound me, Tooru,” Kuroo made a pained face and held a hand to his chest.

“Good.” Oikawa said with a grin as he scratched the cat’s ears. “When did you switch to my first name?” He added as an afterthought.

“When I decided calling you by your last name probably sounded too respectful- considering our war.”

Oikawa laughed outright at that, causing a startled look to cross Tetsu’s face and her ears to perk up since she's been starting to doze off before the laughter jostled her.

“What? At least I didn’t try to give you a terrible nickname,” although in terms of nicknames Oikawa tended to give, Kuroo decided that his could have definitely been worse.

“Excuse you! There’s nothing wrong with the nickname Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa protested between giggles. “You should feel  _ honored.”  _ Tetsu got tired of the laughter and jumped out of Oikawa’s arms, settling on the grass between him and Kuroo.

“Ohh, looks like she doesn't like you as much as you thought,” Kuroo laughed, kneeling down to scratch her chin.

“She doesn't like being moved around.” Oikawa corrected. “It's why she only hangs out with Chibi-chan when he's sleeping.”

“Well aren’t you cute when you’re in denial,” Kuroo bit his lip to keep from mentioning that  _ technically _ Oikawa was always cute. It was an objective thing that he’d come to terms with through three years of being around him.

It didn't seem to matter if Kuroo said it or not, since Oikawa’s next words were, “I'm always cute,” as he knelt down to pet the cat as well.

Kuroo didn’t confirm or deny it, he simply kept petting Tetsu as if Oikawa hadn’t said anything.

“I'm taking that as agreement.” Oikawa decided.

Kuroo wisely didn’t comment and instead answered with a hum, “Y’know, I might just be tempted to take her home.”

“Kenma-kun would never forgive you.” Oikawa replied, not even a little worried.

“Kenma’s a traitor,” his words didn’t hold much anger in them at all. He could never really stay mad at Kenma.

“You still care about him.” Oikawa dismissed, laying down on the ground next to the cat that climbed up onto his chest almost immediately. 

“Is that an ant near your ear?” Kuroo faked a gasp.

“I grew up with Iwa-chan, I’m not scared of bugs. I also don’t believe you.” He’d been desensitized to bugs after how many times Iwaizumi had dangled them in his face as kids.

“It was worth a shot,” Kuroo shrugged.

“It's actually probably a bad thing, cause I didn't even freak out when there was a spider on my shoe one time, and later found out it was poisonous. Luckily it didn't bite me.”

“Damn,” Kuroo sighed, lying down next to Oikawa, “I guess that means I should take ‘filling your dorm with spiders’ off the list of pranks.”

“You would first have to gather a shit ton of spiders. That sounds like a lot of work.” Oikawa said, petting Tetsu, who had fallen asleep on his chest.

“You say that like it doesn’t require a shit ton of work to plastic wrap fish to everything.”

“Okay, but I knew where to get fish. Where does one get enough spiders to fill a frat house?” Oikawa countered.

“I know a guy,” was Kuroo’s cryptic response.

“Why does anyone ever know a spider guy?”

“You meet some of the weirdest people when you know where all the wrong places to go are, or if you just happen to let Bokuto loose into the city and end up having to find him,” Kuroo laughed- that had certainly been an interesting day.

“I once got talked into four different gym memberships looking for Iwa-chan.” Oikawa offered. “And I managed to get a job I wasn't qualified for looking for Chibi-chan. The pay was nice for the two weeks that lasted.”

Kuroo whistled, “All I ever managed to do when looking for Bokuto was find out about three different dealers on campus and found like a bunch of game stores when I was looking for Kenma.”

“And you found a spider guy. Which I still think is weird.”  Oikawa added for him.

“It is weird,” Kuroo agreed, “Still happened though.”

“Oh, I don't doubt you, I just think it's weird.” Oikawa told him. “It also seems like the type of person Iwa-chan would tell me I shouldn't be friends with.”

“Is it weird for me to say that Iwaizumi’s kinda cares for you like a mom? He'd probably be right though.”

“I mean, you're not wrong, but don't say it in front of him. He gets upset.” Oikawa told him.

“You'd think someone like that would stop you from having a prank war,” Kuroo mused, propping himself up with an arm to look at Oikawa.

“You'd also think he'd stop me from joining a fraternity, and now he's my Vice President. Maybe if he didn't live in the house, and have to help clean up shaving cream, he might have tried to stop the war. After that, anything was fair game though.” Oikawa replied, tilting his head to look up at Kuroo.

“Now  _ that _ took effort, never mind spiders. Do you know how hard it is to do pranks like that with someone like Bokuto helping you?” Kuroo had lost count of how many times that day Bokuto had accidentally boxed himself into a corner while setting up the cups.

“Do you know how long it takes to get every door in a frat house onto a roof? And then nail them there? We almost  _ killed  _ Matsun when a door fell and nearly hit him.”

“But the effort was  _ so _ well appreciated,” Kuroo said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and a snicker.

“It better have been. I almost died for that prank. Because if Matsun had died, Maikki would have killed me, and Iwa-chan probably would have let him.”

Kuroo started to absentmindedly pet Tetsu again, “And it would have been and noble sacrifice on your part.”

“Damn right.” Oikawa muttered. “Although the fish one was also a lot of work.” He mused.

“It looked like a lot of work. Some of the guys considered eating some of it, broke college students and all. They probably would have if the entire dorm and their cars didn't smell like it.”

“We got the cheapest we could find and let it sit for a day, I would not have recommended eating it.”

“Aww you do somewhat care, how sweet. I'm touched.”

“ _ Never.”  _ Oikawa denied quickly. “I care about maybe five things and this cat is two of them.”

“Oh look, it’s that denial again. Doesn’t hurt to just admit you care a little bit. I’m a pretty loveable guy,” Kuroo smirked.

“I don't think you'd make the cut, even if I expanded that list to ten and made the cat only one of them.” Oikawa told him, expression blank even as his mouth tried to fight him to form a smile.

“You sure, not even a little bit?” Kuroo continued to tease, momentarily pausing in his petting of Tetsu to poke Oikawa’s stomach.

“More sure each time you do that.” Oikawa said, batting Kuroo’s hand away.

“I’m hurt, Tooru,” despite his words, there was a smile on his face as he poked Oikawa’s stomach again before going back to petting Tetsu.

“Good.” Oikawa replied, smirking up at Kuroo.

They were both too distracted, by possibly the most civil poking fun of each other they'd ever done, to notice Iwaizumi walking up to them and poking Oikawa's leg with his foot, “Don't you have class in ten minutes?”

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi in surprise and then pulled out his phone to look at the time, bolting up when he saw what time it was with wide eyes, and yelping when Tetsu scrambled off his chest at the sudden movement. “Shit! Iwa-chan, take Tetsu back to the house!” He said before running off to try and make it to his class on time.

After getting over the initial shock of how quickly the time had gone from just talking to Oikawa, Kuroo burst into laughter at Oikawa's minor freak out and flopped himself into his back, crossing his arms behind his head, “Y’know you don't  _ have  _ to take her back yet.”

“I think I do,” Iwaizumi’s tone left little room for argument as he picked up Tetsu.

“Boo,” was Kuroo's reply, but the smile on his lips didn't fade.

Iwaizumi gave him a somewhat scrutinizing look before turning away with a nod. Kuroo had an inkling of an idea of what the look was for, and he supposed it was fair, given Iwaizumi's role as Oikawa's surrogate mom.

Oikawa may or may not have spent his entire class over-analyzing the entire encounter. Maybe.

* * *

“Iwa-chan, why don't I like that?” Oikawa asked, watching Kuroo chat amicably with one of the sorority girls.

The prank war was on hold. Midterms were quickly approaching and he and Kuroo had met to discuss a truce. No one wanted to fail classes over a prank war after all, and since it was a nice day, a lot of students were studying outside. Like Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

And Oikawa had been doing a pretty good job of keeping on task, even when people came over to talk to them, until he got distracted by Kuroo. When he couldn't figure out what was wrong with what he was looking at, he decided to ask Iwaizumi, since they knew each other well enough by now that if one of them didn't know something the other probably did.

“‘Cause you've had a crush on him since second year,” Iwaizumi said in a bored tone, not bothering to look away from his book.

“Huh.” Oikawa looked back down at his book calmly for a moment before his head snapped up as what Iwaizumi actually said sank in. “Wait  _ what?” _

“Yeah, I didn't think you'd noticed. It was kinda obvious, at least to me,” which probably didn't mean much considering how well Iwaizumi knew Oikawa.

“I don't even like him, what do you mean crush?” Oikawa protested.

Iwaizumi sighed, finally looking up from his book to Oikawa, “Yes you do. You're just too dumbly stubborn and competitive to admit it.”

“B-but he's  _ Tetsu-chan. _ ” Oikawa’s protest were getting weaker, because a lot of things were clicking into place before his eyes with the information Iwaizumi had just dropped on him.

“You're losing your own fight,” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“Why  _ him  _ though? He's president of Gamma Delta!”

“Tooru, are you talking shit about me?” Kuroo shouted from where he was standing just a little ways away from Oikawa.

“Hell yeah I am!” Oikawa called back, looking down at his textbook to pretend like he was still studying and hide the blush starting to form on his face. Kuroo was just about the last person he wanted to see just moments after such a massive realization.

“I thought we had a truce! No need to be a rude little shit!” Kuroo’s words didn’t really hold any bite though.

“Truce means no pranks, not that I can’t talk shit. You’re interrupting my studying.”

“Well if you’re gonna be a little shit then good!” Kuroo was half tempted to just walk over and plop himself down in front of Oikawa to continue to bug him, which when he thought about, didn’t sound like a bad idea. He gave the girl he was talking to a quick goodbye and walked over to sit down in front of Oikawa and Iwaizumi with a smile.

“Go away already, can’t you see I’m busy.” Oikawa whined, lightly kicking Kuroo’s shin to try and prompt him to move.

“You were just talking about me and now you don’t wanna see me? Talk about mixed signals.”

“No one invited you over.” Oikawa pointed out. “I don't think there were any signals.”

“Who waits for an invitation to come and annoy people?”

“Decent people.” Oikawa answered. “So I guess I shouldn't have expected you to wait.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Kuroo grinned. From the corner of his eye he could see Iwaizumi trying to hide a smile behind his book.

“I still say you should leave.” Oikawa declared.

“Which obviously means that I shouldn’t,” Kuroo moved to sit next to Oikawa to lean over his shoulder, “Whatcha studying?”

“Personal space.” Oikawa whined, pushing Kuroo’s face away. “Calculus.” He reluctantly added as an answer.

Kuroo slapped Oikawa’s hand away and retaliated by resting his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder. He hummed in response, as if Oikawa hadn’t done anything to him, “Need help?”

Oikawa sent a pleading look Iwaizumi’s way, silently asking for him to do something about Kuroo’s presence. “Not really, just some last minute study checking since the test is in three hours.”

Iwaizumi decided he could be a good friend, after swallowing the majority of his snickers, “Hey Kuroo, I think if you keep pushing, he might explode, and probably not in the good way you’re thinking.”

“There's a  _ good  _ way to explode?” Oikawa asked.

“Yes,” both Kuroo and Iwaizumi answered simultaneously, sharing a look between themselves. Kuroo decided to be a merciful soul and move two scooches away from Oikawa.

It wasn't quite as far as Oikawa had hoped, but he supposed he'd take what he could get, and tried to throw himself back into studying.

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Kuroo got to his feet, “It’s no fun when you’re busy, and I’m not about to make you fail. I guess I’ll just have to come bug you another time.”

“Don't do that.” Oikawa didn't even look up from the book.

“Meaning that I absolutely will,” he grinned. With another dramatic sigh, he turned back to  continue his conversation with the sorority girl he’d left to bug Oikawa.

“ _ Him.  _ Are you sure I like him?” Oikawa asked once he was sure Kuroo wouldn't hear.

“Very sure,” Iwaizumi replied.

“I don’t like this information.”

“I don’t know, I think it’s better that you know. Maybe I won’t have to watch you mindlessly flirt now.”

“I have never once flirted with him.” Oikawa huffed.

“Yes you have. Or are you saying that lying on the grass next to each other, talking quietly between yourselves, while Kuroo looks like he’s about to rub your belly isn’t flirting?”

“He was petting the cat!”

“A cat that was lying on your stomach.”

“That was the cat’s choice.” Oikawa could feel a blush taking over his face again.

“Fine, then how about how close you two were lying next to each other?” Iwaizumi was growing tired of Oikawa’s denial when he knew full well that Oikawa had already figured it out himself.

“Leave me alone.” Oikawa groaned, hiding behind his textbook.

“You’re gonna admit it to yourself eventually, and you know it,” Iwaizumi sighed, looking back down to his book.

Oikawa only gave a pained sound in reply.

* * *

Two days later found Oikawa knocking on Gamma Delta’s door, because one of the new first years in Beta Kappa had left the door open, and Oikawa figured it was worth a shot to see if Tetsu had found her way to Kuroo.

“I didn’t steal her,” were the first words out of Kuroo’s mouth the minute he saw Oikawa, even as he kept his head carefully balanced so that the kitten sitting on top of it wouldn’t fall off.

“You just didn't return her.” Oikawa replied as Tetsu meowed happily at him. She’d almost blend in with Kuroo’s hair if it weren't for her eyes peeking out at him.

“I sure didn’t,” Kuroo agreed, not looking the least bit guilty.

“You could have at least texted Kenma that you had her.” Oikawa guessed Kuroo had been too distracted by the cat to remember.

“She wanted to play.” Kuroo pointed to the top of his head, “and I took that as a priority.”

“Kenma was worried.” Oikawa reprimanded, texting Kenma himself. “Can I have the cat back?”

“But look at how comfortable she is.” Kuroo supposed he could make it up to Kenma. Kenma was surprisingly easy to bribe.

“What if she falls?” She meowed at Oikawa again, like she was trying to assure him she was fine, but Oikawa had seen her trip on flat ground.

“I doubt she will. It’s not that hard to keep her up, and I can always catch her. Anymore arguments you got?”

“She's my frat’s cat, not yours, and I'm certainly not leaving her here when you keep Bokuto around. He'd probably hurt her just trying to hug her.”

“Bokuto’s on a date and she likes me,” Kuroo was probably having too much fun shutting down all of Oikawa’s points.

“Tobio-chan lives here, so I refuse on principal. Still not your cat.”

“I don’t think personal bias should count in this.”

“Too bad, my cat my rules.”

“Boo. Fine, kill joy.” He took a took a step closer to Oikawa and leaned down slightly so that his face was right in front of his, “C’mon Tetsu, you wanna go back to your mean owner?” He urged the cat to move onto Oikawa’s head.

Oikawa quickly took a step back from Kuroo, holding out his hands for the cat, but she seemed content to stay on Kuroo’s head.

“I think the cat’s made her choice,” Kuroo grinned smugly, pretending not to notice Oikawa’s discomfort.

“Maybe you're dying. I hear cats can sometimes sense that. Like the one that would sit in people's laps before they died at some nursing home in America. She must feel bad for you.” Oikawa said pityingly.

“Wow, dead at twenty-one. I could've lived such a good life. Do my future dead soul a favour and don't crash my funeral,” Kuroo said dryly.

“Too late. I'm totally coming and reading a eulogy about how awful you were during life.” Oikawa told him.

“I'll haunt you for the rest of your life.”

“You already do that.” Oikawa said with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah, but as a ghost I'd be so much worse,” Kuroo smirked, “Just imagine me with you twenty-four-seven. With you in all your classes, when you shower, invade all you dreams, it'll be great.”

Oikawa’s brow furrowed. “Why my shower? And how are you getting into my dreams?”

“Ghost logic,” Kuroo replied with a smile as if his answer would explain everything.

“That explains nothing.” Oikawa argued.

“Sure it does. Haven't you ever seen a horror movie? Ghosts are always in the bathroom and appear in dreams.”

“Freddy Kruger is in dreams. And I think it's weird that they hang out in bathrooms.”

Kuroo lowered his voice to an eerie whisper, “Bathrooms are where you're all alone, completely isolated and naked and vulnerable,” he wiggled his fingers to emphasize the creepiness of it. “It's also where they can laugh at your dick.”

“But why do you need to be seeing my dick in the first place? This is why it's weird for ghost to hang out in bathrooms.”

“Even the dead need a good laugh every once in awhile,” Kuroo shrugged.

Oikawa scoffed. “Please, you'd love my dick.”

Kuroo arched an eyebrow, his expression clearly amused, “Well isn’t that direct.”

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “Oh bite me.”

“Kinky,” Kuroo laughed, jostling his head just enough to irritate Tetsu, who meowed in annoyance.

Oikawa felt a blush crawling up his face. “You're pissing off the cat.”

Kuroo reached up to pull the cat off his head to hold her in his arms, “Aww look, you know how to blush. How cute.”

“I'm not blushing. You're blushing.” He felt five. Iwaizumi had wronged him greatly by telling him about his crush on Kuroo.

Kuroo burst into laughter, causing more mewls of distress from Tetsu which he soothed with scratches to her head as he calmed down, “Y’know Tooru, if you’re ever gonna kiss me, now’s probably the best time to do it.”

Oikawa’s eyes went wide. “I-wh- did Iwa-chan  _ tell  _ you?”

“No. I figured it out pretty recently. His overprotective mom looks helped though.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that I don’t kiss until at least the second date, and that’s only if you’re really good.” Oikawa declared. Which wasn’t even a little true. Half the time he slept with people before the first date to make sure he was  even going to be interested in the long run, but this was Kuroo and Oikawa wanted to see if he could make him work for it.

“You and I both know that’s bullshit, Mr. Will-fuck-for-fishless-room, but I’ll play along anyway. When do you wanna go out?”

Oikawa ignored the jab, actually considering the question. “After midterms probably. Once I get back to the frat I’m going to try to read my entire engineering text book before the exam tomorrow.”

“Good plan. The date after midterms part, not the whole text book part, but good luck with that.”

“I think I can do it.” Oikawa argued. “Also, us dating isn’t a forfeit of the prank war. I still intend to win.”

“No one ever said the prank war was ending,” Kuroo agreed, “You’re dreaming if you think you’ll win.”

“I know I’ll win.” Oikawa countered with a grin. He wanted to do a dramatic exit after that, but he still needed his cat back. “So, can I have Tetsu now? I really do need to try to read that text book.”

Kuroo heaved a dramatic sigh, and placed her in Oikawa’s arms, purposefully getting closer than necessary.

“Personal space, Tetsu-chan. We haven’t even had our first date.” Oikawa sounded scandalized as he took a step back with Tetsu in his arms.

“You like it,” Kuroo shot back childishly.

“I like maybe five things and this cat is still two of them.” Oikawa answered airily.

“I’m pretty sure I’m still one of those things. Maybe I should ask Iwaizumi just to check.”

“Iwa-chan is a dirty traitor and has been demoted to also only being two things. I think milk bread took his third spot.  Maybe Matsun and Makki. They count as one.”

“With Tetsu, that’s six things. You should make room for a seventh thing to add to that list,” Kuroo gave him a shit-eating grin.

“No, it’s still five because I said maybe. As in I’m still deciding if Matsun and Makki make the list or if I like milk bread better.”

“You should still make room for me on that list. I have a bedroom just a floor away to prove my worth in,” Kuroo pointed to the stairs behind him, grin still in place.

“That sounds like fourth date material. I’m hoping after four your room won’t still smell like fish anyway. I might make room on the list after that though.” Oikawa winked before turning to leave.

Kuroo hummed in amusement as he openly stared at Oikawa’s ass as he left. If Oikawa wanted to make him wait, Kuroo didn’t mind. He was a patient man.

* * *

“Oh no.” Oikawa mumbled, sinking lower in his chair when he saw the two people who had just walked inside the coffee shop. They didn't appear to be actively looking for him, which meant they didn't know he was on a date with Kuroo - _ yet _ \- and so they were likely to cause a scene once they noticed him.

“What?” Kuroo turned to see what Oikawa could be ‘oh no-ing’ about and smirked the minute he saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa, “ _ Oh yes. _ We should wave them over.”

“ _ Do not.”  _ Oikawa grabbed Kuroo’s hand to keep him from doing just that. Which only made it more obvious what was happening when Matsun and Makki did see them.

“Hiya~” Kuroo practically sung, large grin spread over his face as the two approached them, both sporting disgusted expressions.

“Traitor!” Hanamaki declared loudly, pointing at Oikawa and causing several heads to turn in the shop. “Our own president! How could you?!”

“I am so thoroughly disgusted. We should ground you for this.” Matsukawa frowned, speaking at a much quieter volume than Hanamaki.

“ _ What? _ I'm an adult! You can't  _ ground  _ me. I'm also the one who’s supposed to be in charge.” Oikawa protested.

“This is total grounds for a revolution. It might be time to overthrow the Grand King.” Makki said solemnly.

“It just might be. Iwaizumi for new president. We should start making the propaganda tonight,” Matsukawa said with a nod.

“Iwa-chan encouraged this, so ha!” Oikawa folded his arms across his chest. He knew better, but he still found himself looking at Kuroo for help.

Kuroo could only watch with an amused smile, unhelpfully taking a loud slurp of his drink.

“I don’t know what you see in him.”

“I don't either.” Oikawa told Matsukawa, making a mental note to hold out even longer on kissing Kuroo for this.

“Ouch, Tooru. Ouch.” Kuroo still looked just a poke away from bursting into laughter.

“I will walk out on you. Don't think I won't.” Oikawa threatened.

“Do it. Leave your treachery behind.” Makki encouraged. 

“And if I bribed you with milk bread?” Kuroo asked with a smirk, pointing towards his backpack.

“How dare you.” Oikawa didn’t move to leave though.

“Weak man,” Matsukawa said disapprovingly.

“I’m not trying that hard.” Oikawa pointed out, holding out his hands for the milk bread and looking at Kuroo expectantly.

Kuroo pulled the package out of his backpack and took to the trouble to opening it and pulling out only one slice to give to Oikawa. “I need to keep  _ some  _ leverage.”

Oikawa pouted at him. “Most dates don’t need leverage.” He pointed out before taking a bite of the bread happily.

“Most dates don’t threaten to leave because their friends showed up. What can I say, Tooru, I guess you’re special,” Kuroo said dryly.

“I threatened to leave because you won’t help me when my friends show up.” Oikawa corrected. “Why did you already have that anyway?”

“Just in case. I was gonna give it to you by the end of the date anyway. Stuff’s too sweet for me.”

“Oikawa, he’s insulting your precious milk bread. You should leave. I’ll buy you like two more things of it if you walk out right now.” Makki tried.

Oikawa sighed and shook his head. “Nah, I think I’m good guys. Go enjoy your own date. I don’t want to third wheel you all the way to the store to get milk bread that you’ll make me pay you back for eventually.”

“He’s not wrong,” Matsukawa commented. “I still think we should ground him after his date. Maybe Iwaizumi too.”

“Good luck with that.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, but he looked amused as he pictured the two trying to ground Iwaizumi.

Matsukawa pulled Hanamaki away from the odd couple, still shooting glances over Hanamaki’s shoulder as they vacated to the other side of the cafe.

“Would you look at that. You’re still alive,” Kuroo mused.

“No thanks to you.” Oikawa answered, taking a sip of his coffee before finishing off the milk bread.

“It’s too fun watching you freak out though.”

“You’re terrible.” Oikawa decided.

“I know,” Kuroo said with a large smile, “but so are you. What's better than being terrible  _ together?” _

“Probably being good people together, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.”

“Not even a little bit,” Kuroo agreed.

And as much as he complained, Oikawa wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

“I’m thinking of making Kenma president when I leave.” Oikawa said sleepily as he lay in bed with Kuroo, fingers loosely intertwined and head resting on Kuroo’s chest. “I’m supposed to announce it right after graduating when everyone is packing. I think he’s come to really care about the guys, and he’s got a good head on his shoulders. His vice president can handle all of the crazy parties and pranks, but he can make sure no one gets into too much trouble.”

“He’s gonna hate you for a while once you do, you know. You’re giving him more work.” Kuroo couldn’t really say Kenma would hate it though. He might have around the beginning of the year, especially with his reclusive personality, but after he’d started dating Hinata, he’d really started to open up.

“Well he’s gonna have to deal, cause I’m coming by here all the time to visit Tetsu.” Oikawa replied with a laugh. “And some of the guys I guess.” He added as an afterthought.

“The cat’s obviously more important,” Kuroo laughed, mindlessly rubbing circles into Oikawa’s bare hip.

“Clearly. I wanted to take her with me, but I thought there would be a full blown riot if I did. They all like her too much. Nevermind the fact that I’m the one who actually paid for the cat.”

“I guess you ended up getting Beta Kappa a mascot. Kinda nice that your mascot looks like me,” Kuroo said, probably a little too smugly.

“That’s Kenma’s fault.” Oikawa insisted.

“You still bought her,” Kuroo pointed out, pinching his hip.

Oikawa let out a yelp and batted Kuroo’s hand away, scooting away from him.

“Oh no you don’t!” Kuroo rolled on top of Oikawa before he could move away, snuggling up to him.

“No! Get off!” Oikawa whined.

“No!” Kuroo declared, peppering kisses over Oikawa’s neck.

“Tetsu-chaaaaaan!”

Kuroo nipped at Oikawa’s collarbone before moving back up to kiss his lips, “Yes?”

“Get offffff.” Oikawa shoved him half heartedly. 

“Nah, don’t feel like it.”

“Jerk.” Oikawa complained, but relaxed under him anyway. “Who are you making president?”

“I’m thinking maybe Akaashi. He’s got a pretty cool head on his shoulders too and probably won’t get into prank wars that get him suspended for a week,” Kuroo laughed.

“Our legacy will die out. Both of us are putting reasonable people in charge.” Oikawa lamented.

“Yup. Kenma and Akaashi are pretty good friends too. Definitely not gonna be anymore prank wars.” Kuroo rolled them both over again so that they were back to their original position, with Oikawa lying on top of him.

“That wouldn’t stop a prank war. We have sex and the prank war is only ending because we’re graduating. Their personalities are what will stop the war.”

“Can’t deny that. I totally won, by the way.”

“You did not!” Oikawa sat up, sounding indignant.

“I so did!” Kuroo countered, holding in his laughter at the sight of an angry, naked Oikawa.

“I’ll suck your dick if you admit defeat.” Oikawa offered.

Kuroo burst into laughter, wrapping his arms around Oikawa to drag him back down. “You’d suck my dick either way. That’s why you did it earlier.”

“Okay, but I could stop. I could stop doing that for you.” Oikawa pointed out.

“Yeaahhh… and that would be a shame...” Kuroo sighed, even as his hands drifted lower to squeeze Oikawa’s ass, “But I can think of other ways to make up for it.”

“Or you could admit defeat and get a fantastic blowjob. Or whatever you want really.” Oikawa closed his eyes. “The excitement of winning might wake me up enough for sex. Right now, I’m thinking of just sleeping.” He said, pulling Kuroo’s hands away.

“If you’re tired, then sleep. I won’t keep you up. I’m pretty spent for the day too.”

Oikawa opened his eyes to pout at Kuroo. “Tetsurou, c’mon.” He tried.

“We can fuck more later, or maybe tomorrow. I’m still claiming I won.”

“Says you. Maybe I’ll just keep holding out.” Oikawa declared.

“I don’t think you’d actually want to, but tell me how it goes if you do,” Kuroo laughed, letting go of Oikawa to fold his arms behind his head.

“I managed until our sixth date without anything pushing me to not put out. I think I can last a while with the incentive of getting you to admit defeat.” Oikawa countered.

“If you’re gonna wait until I admit defeat, which I won’t, you’re gonna have to hold out a lot longer than six dates. I’m pretty sure I’m better at holding out than you.”

“I don’t think I like this competition. How about I don’t try to embarrass you when I meet your family next week?”

“You’re gonna embarrass me whether you try to or not, so that’s hardly a deal.” Kuroo was still questioning his sanity for letting Oikawa meet his family.

“Yeah, but I’ll embarrass you more. I’ll do it on purpose.” Oikawa declared.

“I get the feeling that you were already planning to do that anyway,” Kuroo definitely didn't doubt that.

“I actually wasn’t. I want your family to like me.” Oikawa admitted sheepishly.

Kuroo smiled and ruffled Oikawa’s hair, “They’ll like you. My parents are pretty easy going.”

Oikawa ducked his head to try and get it away from Kuroo’s hand. “You sure?”

“Yeah. I doubt there’s a chance that they won’t at least find you endearing,” Kuroo smiled.

“Alright, one more try then. I'll tell you something super important that I've only told Iwa-chan about if you tell me you lost the war.”

That peaked Kuroo’s interest, “Oh?”

Oikawa nodded, watching Kuroo intently to try and figure out what he would do.

Kuroo weighed his options. Whatever Oikawa decided to tell him had the potential of being useful information for the future, but this was also Oikawa he was talking to, “How do I know you’re not just gonna scam me?”

“Because I mentioned Iwa-chan knowing. I wouldn't have had it be something  _ anyone  _ knew if it was a scam. No way to prove I'm lying with no people involved.”

Oikawa had a point, Kuroo would admit, “That’s actually a pretty tempting offer.”

“Well? What's it gonna be then?” Oikawa asked.

“Hold on, I’m trying to hold out for suspense,” Kuroo grinned.

“It's not very suspenseful if you say that.”

“Ah shush,” Kuroo flicked Oikawa’s chest. “Okay fine, I’ll admit that you won our prank war. That last prank was pretty good.”

Oikawa’s eyes went wide. “You- I didn't think you wo- I need clothes on for this.” He said as he scrambled to get out of the bed.

“Wait, no. Why do you need clothes? I liked the naked. Naked is nice.” Kuroo futilely grasped at the air, not wanting to actually get up.

“Shut up, I didn't think I'd be telling you this tonight. I thought you'd be stubborn.” Oikawa said as he pulled his shorts on, face burning.

Kuroo’s brows knit together in confusion, perching himself up on his elbows, he shot Oikawa an expectant yet curious look.

Oikawa pulled on a shirt as well before sitting at the edge of the bed, fingers tapping a nervous rhythm on his knee. “I love you.” He mumbled, looking at the wall instead of Kuroo.

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he felt his breath catch in his throat for a moment before finding himself holding in a fit of giggles.

Oikawa’s eyes snapped over to Kuroo. “Tetsu-chan! You're not supposed to laugh!” He protested, blush somehow getting darker.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, calming down his fit of giggles, “That was just unexpectedly cute.” He fully sat up to circle his arms around Oikawa’s waist, pulling him closer until he was practically in his lap, “I love you too.”

Oikawa hid his face against Kuroo’s chest. “Good.”

Kuroo pressed a kiss to the top of Oikawa’s head as a hand stroked his side, “You probably shouldn’t have put clothes back on though,” he tugged at the hem of Oikawa’s shirt, “These are definitely coming off now.”

Oikawa laughed and rolled his eyes. “I wasn't going to be naked the first time I told you that. But now that they've served their purpose, I suppose I can part with them.”


End file.
